


obedience

by blackbells



Series: the training of a pleasure slave [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Creampie, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Horse cock, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sadism, Screaming, Sexual Slavery, Size Difference, forced penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbells/pseuds/blackbells
Summary: The half-minotaur visits the pleasure slave again in to teach him obedience.





	obedience

**Author's Note:**

> the first part is not required to understand this work.

Gamid went back to the new boy the next day.

He spent the remainder of that first day groaning every time he thought about how amazing the boy felt around him. He relived the fluttering of muscles around him, the sight of his thick, horse-like dick moving in and out of the small but accommodating hole, the slap-slap-slap of his balls against the boy's thighs... gods, he almost got hard just by thinking about it.

By the time he was let back into the room, the boy had been cleaned. Not immediately, of course; the come and blood had a couple of hours to dry on and in him, to make him uncomfortable and especially dirty, before someone cleaned him up and gave him some food and water. And then chained him to the bed again, just like the first time Gamid had seen him.

The chains rattled as the boy involuntarily spasmed when he recognized who his visitor was. He whined around his gag.

'Hello there, boy,' Gamid smiled at him and took off his loincloth that was covering his goat-like hairy legs and already straining cock. 'Did you miss me?'

The boy whined and shook his head as he tried to get backwards, but the movements had him wincing - his ass mustn't have been comfortable to sit on, for sure.

'Shame, because now you have a chance to turn your mistakes right,' Gamid said as he grabbed himself, storked his sheath and his cock that was peaking out more and more, interested. 'We are going to replay yesterday. I will unchain you and fuck you, and you can chose how it will go: like yesterday, with pain and tears or blood, or...' he thrusted into his palm with a groan, '...or you can be a good boy and present yourself for me, and I'll be kind.'

Gamid allowed a few moments of the boy trembling and him fisting himself before he stepped to the bed and untied the cuffs. The boy immediately took his gag off and started begging.

'I'm hurt, please no, don't do that again, please--'

Gamid huffed warningly and the boy shut his mouth.

'Imagine how hurt you will be if you get fucked without preparation, without lube again,' Gamid said. 'I haven't gotten smaller since yesterday.'

His cock was fully out, it curved upwards, straining to reach the skies, though it only barely reached past his navel. It would reach deeper in the boy, however.

'Please don't hurt me,' the boy sobbed, now, but with shaking hands and slowly like a snail, he turned around and took off this pants. He then positioned himself on his hands and knees, ass up and legs open, inviting. He trembled like a leaf. 'Please don't hurt me...' he sobbed.

Gamid spent a minute admiring his handiwork: blue and violet bruises bloomed on the boy's skin, on his thighs, ass, hips, waist... and his hole stood out red and irritated. Gamid ached.

The aim they had at this stage was blind obedience. Gamid didn't understand Kyrie's methods, but she was the owner of the most popular brothel for a reason, and so he just followed her orders to the T. Had the boy obeyed without a word, Gamid wouldn't have strained his ass further, but as it was...

Protesting came with a price, and the boy's hole would pay that price.

Gamid slapped the boy's ass, just because he could, and the boy spasmed and keened and tried to shy away. Gamid pulled his hips up even more, forcing the boy's head lower, and then opened the bottle he had grabbed from the table when the boy showed signs of cooperation. He coated his fingers in oil, and then pushed one inside to the knuckle.

The boy didn't howl as nicely as the previous day, but his raw yelp washed over Gamid just as satisfyingly.

Whoever attended the boy used some soothing balm, because he felt smooth on the inside and Gamid's rough, calloused finger didn't open any wounds.

He worked his finger in and out, circled it around, crooked it back and forth, and the boy cried softly under him.

'Shh, it's gonna be good,' Gamid said, though the pleasure would be for him only, and not for the boy.

Soon he moved up to two, then three fingers, with enough oil to ease the way, but still not too gently - the boy had protested, after all. He needed to learn.

He clenched around the fingers, most likely involuntarily to keep the intrusion out, but Gamid just moved and scissored, and then he slicked up his cock and guided the head in.

The boy strained to get away, gripping the sheets tightly, and he began his round of pleas again.

'No, please, no, no, don't do it!'

Gamid grabbed him by the waist and pulled him back - no human was a match for him in strength, and he couldn't help but crowd over the boy and whisper into his ear.

'I would've went slow if you hadn't said a word,' he grunted, and then he pushed in with one swift thrust of his hips, all the way to his balls.

This time the walls echoed with the scream.

He took a minute to just feel the boy around him: he was bottoms in, the stretch around him even better then last time, thanks to the oil, and he felt the boy's thighs trembling to keep him up; every single one of his sobs sent a wave of pleasure as he fluttered around Gamid, and he was so tight and wet...

Well, Gamid never had trouble finding tight and wet places for his cock, but this, that he got to be the one to break a new slave...

He grunted and began to move.

The boys hiccups quieted as Gamid increased the rhythm and the force of his thrusts. No wonder: those that put up a fight the first time and experienced true violence usually broke the second or the third time. The second time they protested mostly because they were already in pain, but Kyrie's rules were simple: obedience. The second round taught them their lesson more often than not, though.

Although there had been one, a few years ago, that lasted 11 times before he willingly unclothed and presented for Gamid.

That had been his favorite.

Gamid thrusted particularly hard as he remembered that other one, and the bed slammed against the wall.

Ooops.

He felt himself getting close, and he yanked the boy back, pulled him close to his chest and held onto his neck with one giant hand to keep him up - Gamid wanted to hear him /scream/ once more.

Sure enough: Gamid felt his balls retracting and he thrusted in deeply before he went still, and his hand practically vibrated when the boy screamed and flapped, trying to get away. Gamid held him as he fell forward, and the boy lay flat on the bed, Gamid still in him, cock and balls still spasming.

'Now, was that so hard,' Gamid chuckled into the boy's ear, and only when he was soft again did he pull out.

The boy whimpered.

Gamid marveled at the come coating his cock - it was only a little bit pink. More seed dripped out from the boy's hole.

'You can clean yourself up,' Gamid told him. The boy didn't move, just panted heavily, face buried in the sheets, shoulders rising with silent sobs.

'And if I were you? Tomorrow I'd be on my hands and knees without a sound when asked,' Gamid advised, and slapped the boy's ass one final time.

 

'What do you think?' Gamid asked Kyrie outside the room, wearing proper attire again.

'Oh yes, he is promising,' Kyrie nodded at him, and Gamid preened. 'You've done a wonderful job, as always.'

'Thank you, my Lady,' Gamid bowed his head. 'I don't mean to be forward, but does that mean he gets a... designation?'

Designations were important. They officiated the pleasure slaves' status, and meant that they weren't for just one-time use. Gamid hoped to be using this particular boy again.

Kyrie considered him, and Gamid bowed his head lower.

'Yes, he gets a name added to his designation,' she finally said. 'And a trainer.'

 

By the third time Gamid was lead to the door, the relevant information was written on it with chalkboard.

 

Pleasure slave in obedience training

trainer: Gamid

designation: 2854

  

A predatory grin spread on Gamid's face.

**Author's Note:**

> other scenes may happen in this verse too ;) 
> 
> as always, i condemn rape; what happens above, even though the boy does not physically fight it, is still rape and not okay in real life. stay safe!


End file.
